Menggaje Bersama Tenipuri!
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: Gimana Kehidupan anak-anak Tenipuri di Ibukota Jakarta Tercinta? pasti ada kegajean setiap hari! Warning : Shonen ai, OOC level 1000, bahasa non-EYD, humor gaje. XDD Akhirnya diapdeet! XDDD
1. Chapter 1

Menggaje bersama Tenipuri!

Chapter 1 : Senin Pagi Di Ibukota Jakarta Tercinta!

By : IchiFujimiya

Disclaimer : dibilangin bukan punya Ichi! Maksa amat sih~! *disambit sepatu*

Rate : T

Genre : Humor

Warning : mengandung beberapa persen unsur shonen ai, bahasa non-EYD ala anak gahoel (?) dan OOC serta kegajean level 1000

Hati-hatilah wahai para pembaca, ohohohohooo.. ohookk! Ohook! *author keselek beling*

Summary

Bagaimana keseharian anak-anak Tenipuri di kota Jekardah tercintah? Pasti ada aja kegajean yang dilakukan mereka tiap hari!

Enjoy~

a/n :

ahnn... udah lama nggak bikin humor~ mudah-mudahan ide humor Ichi masih garing kayak dulu ya.. *dilempar*

tokoh tenipuri yang muncul tiap chapter bakal berbeda lho, jadi kalau chapter ini anak-anak Rikkai yang muncul maka chapter selanjutnya mungkin aja anak-anak Hyotei, Seigaku atau Shitenhouji yang muncul.. *wink*

temen-temen pembaca juga boleh request lho, silahkan kirim melalui telegram, eh jadul amat.. maksudnya melalui ripiuw, lewat pm juga boleh.. *nyengir*

Kirihara : woi Chi! Lama amat lu ngocehnya, gue mau tampil nih! *lemparin kaleng bekas susu bendera*

Ichi : iye, bentar cuy! Dikit lagi kelar nih.. oke pembaca, langsung aja ya...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Senin Pagi Di Ibukota Jakarta Tercinta!

Senin pagi, matahari bersinar cerah menyinari bumi Jakarta, khususnya di erte lima belas kecamatan Duren tiga, burung-burung berkicau "cit-cit-citcuit", kucing mengeong "meooong", kambing pak Jajang mengembik "mbeeek.." dan tukang minyak berkoak "minyuaaaaaakkk... gubrak! Groakk! Adaaoww!" lah, gerobaknya nabrak pager pos hansip lagi.

Sementara ntu dari balkon kamarnya seorang anak keliatan lagi ngebuka jendela lebar-lebar.

"SELAMAT PAGI JEKARDAAAAAAAHHH~!" suara cempreng anak itu langsung memekakkan kuping semua orang di erte lima belas, beberapa bahkan langsung diungsikan kerumah sakit gara-gara kuping mereka langsung mengeluarkan darah *sedahsyat itu ya.. ckckck*

"woi berisik luuuu!" mpok Ijah yang kebetulan kupingnya selamat langsung teriak balik nyahutin anak ntu.

"gara-gara elu lukisan gue kecoret!" pak Wendo si seniman gagal langsung nyambitin ntu anak pake beling.

"orang gila... orang gilaa..." gerombolan anak yang kebetulan mau sekolah malah berenti dulu dan tepok tangan dengan ceria.

"KURANG ASSSEEEEEEMMM! AWAS GUE CET MERAH LU PADEEE!" jerit cowok yang setelah diuji lab, uji statistika dan uji genetik (?) diketahui namanya adalah Akaya Kirihara itu, biar tambah garang dia ngacung-ngacungin spidol merah, stabilo merah dan krayon merah yang berhasil dicolongnya dari laci alat tulis author semalem.

"Akayaaaa! lu mau berangkat sekolah jam berapee?! Enyak nggak mau tau ye kalo sampe dipanggil kepala sekolah lagi gara-gara lu langganan telat!" enyaknya Akaya tereak dari lantai bawah.

"eeehh?! Iya nyaak.. sebentar lagi.." kata Akaya lemah lembut gemulai *whut?!*, biarpun berjiwa devil ternyata dia sayang enyak juga.

Setelah mengerahkan segenap jiwa raga buat mandi dan pake seragam si Akaya langsung cium tangan enyaknya, ngambil sepotong roti berlapis selai stroberi dan cabut ke sekolah.

"ampoon! Udah jam 7! Tiga puluh menit lagi!" Akaya blingsatan, mau nggak mau dia bakal telat lagi nih.

"ampoon! Udah jam 7! Tiga puluh menit lagi!" eh? Pas si rambut rumput fatimah, eh, rumput laut ntu nengok tiba-tiba ada senpai Marui dibelakangnya.

"telat juga ye senpai? Wahahahaha..." tawa Akaya kesetanan (?),

"ye lu juga telat! Jangan ketawa lu!" dengan nepsongnya Marui nyambit si Akaya pake bungkus permen karet dobelmint rasa mangga-nya *ada gitu permen karet dobelmint rasa mangga? Mari kita pikirkan bersama, sodara-sodara*

"yo wes lah, jangan marah senpai.. eh tu ada angkot!" tunjuk Akaya ke mobil bercat merah-kuning ijo rasta bernomer 17, langsung aja dua anak itu loncat kedalem angkot, membuat penumpang yang lagi kalem-kalemnya didalem angkot syok sendiri ngeliatnya.

"masyaoloh, jambreet! Eh, jambret, eh jambret!" malah ada yang latah segala pula, tapi Akaya dan Marui cuek, mereka duduk bersebrangan di angkot yang udah rada penuh tersebut.

"eh senpai, untung hari ini nggak ada upacara ya, aku lupa bawa dasi.." curhat Akaya

"iye, udah jangan ganggu gue dulu, gue lagi nyalin pe'er nih." Bisa-bisanya si Marui nyalin pe'er di angkot yang penuh, dia mah bodo teuing sama buku pe'ernya Jackal yang udah lecek disana-sini, benar-benar teman yang patut dicontoh sekali pembaca sekalian..

"err..." Akaya mendingan mingkem aja deh.

Nggak lama kemudian angkot itu berhenti secara permanen, ternyata jalanan macet, ah lagu lama kota Jakarta..

"woi senpai, macet nih.. ntar kita beneran telat." Keluh Akaya sambil naliin tali sepatunya.

"iye.. yauda kita lari aja dari sini, daripada telat." Marui yang udah kelar nyalin pe'ernya Jackal memutuskan sambil mulai merayap (?) keluar dari angkot diikuti oleh sang kohai tersayang, baby Akaya~

Akaya : narator... berani bilang begitu lagi beneran gue cet merah lu! *acungin krayon, stabilo dan spidol merah*

Err, okeh.. intinya mereka lari deh sampe sekolah, padahal jaraknya masih agak jauh, pas Marui nengok ke lintasan sepeda disamping trotoar dia melihat temen seperjuangannya lagi menggenjot sepeda dengan ceria. Dengan tampang berbinar-binar bagaikan baru aja nemuin emas di kandang macan Marui langsung tereak-tereak hebring,

"woi Niou! Niou gue numpang cuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyy~"

Jeritan itu ngebuat si pengendara sepeda berhenti dan SWT sesaat, 'busyed, pagi-pagi gue udah ditereakin banci..' mungkin itu yang dipikirkan cowo berambut keperakan tadi. Tapi setelah nengok kanan-nengok kiri beberapa kali akhirnya Niou tau kalo yang teriak tadi temen sekelasnya, yang buru-buru nyamperin dia. Nggak lupa Akaya juga ikut ngekor dibelakang Marui.

"lu mau nebeng? Lu juga Kirihara? Mana muat sepeda gue... puri!" Niou protes, biarpun udah telat dia nggak pernah lupa sama kata-kata khasnya, tapi entah dia inget ngerjain pe'er atau nggak, hanya Niou dan tuhan yang tahu..

"bisa lah, kalo keadaan darurat semuanya bisa!" kata Marui, dengan semangat empat lima dia mulai manjat kebelakang sepeda Niou

"iya! bisaaa!" Akaya ikut-ikutan, tapi bedanya dia duduk di bagian depan sepeda. Oke kalo diliat sekarang serasa ada sirkus ditengah jalan dengan tiga badut yang naek satu sepeda sama-sama.

"aduh biyuung... sepeda gue... awas ye lu pada kalo sepeda gue ampe kenapa-napa!" ancem Niou, mau nggak mau dia harus rela ditebengin dua makhluk laknat ini *lalu narator disambit fansnya Akaya dan Marui* tentunya tenaga yang harus dia keluarin buat gowes sepeda juga tiga kali lebih besar dong. Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan ketiga anak itu berhasil nyampe di gerbang sekolah... yang udah ditutup rapet daritadi ama mang Ujang.

"yehehehe.. telat ya..?" mang Ujang ngikik bahagia.

"mang, bukain kita mang..." rengek Akaya,

"ntar gue kasi permen karet rasa jengkol dah mang.." tambah Marui sambil ngipas-ngipas pake buku pe'er Jackal, ooh betapa malangnya nasip buku itu.

"puri." Imbuh Niou.

Tapi mang Ujang malah pura-pura nggak denger, do'i melengos bak unta dan meninggalkan ketiga makhluk telat paporit kita.

"sial, pura-pura nggak denger dia!"

"gimana kalo kita siram aja pake air comberan nanti..." tiba-tiba Niou berbisik penuh kemaksiatan, kedua temennya langsung ngangguk setuju.

Lima belas menit berselang sampai salah satu guru mereka dateng dan ngebukain pager.

"telat lagi, telat lagi.." komentar pak Tachibana *whut?! Tachibana jadi guru?!* sambil geleng kepala, ketiga murid 'teladan' Cuma bisa pasang tampang watados.

"sebelum masuk kelas lari dulu keliling lapangan lima belas kali ya." Titah pak Tachibana penuh kewibawa-an, mau nggak mau Akaya, Marui dan Niou harus rela olahraga pagi demi bisa masuk ke kelas mereka. Tapi baru juga puteran ketiga...

"adooohh! Pak, pak... saya jatoh pak! Liat kaki saya berdarah, kayaknya harus diamputasi pak,... AMPUTASIIIIIII!" Niou tiba-tiba jerit-jerit lebay sambil megangin kakinya yang emang berdarah.

"duh gawat! Ini harus cepet dibawa ke dokter! Yauda kalian cepet pergi ke uks dulu ya, saya mau nelpon dokter dulu!" pak Tachibana langsung panik dan menunjuk si Marui dan Akaya yang lagi mangap-mangap untuk menolong Niou. Abis itu pak Tachibana langsung cabut ke ruang guru.

"nyehehehe... kena deh.." Niou ngakak nista, ternyata tadi itu Cuma akal-akalan dia doang, darahnya juga Cuma bo'ongan.

"wahahaha... pinter lu cuy~" puji Marui girang, sementara Akaya masih syok sendiri, ni anak emang nggak kebiasa sama jebakan betmen-nya Niou.

"udah Kirihara, balik gi dah ke kelas.. piyo." Suruh Niou, do'i sampe ngedorong-dorong Akaya yang masih membatu (?)

"o-oke deh senpai... daah.." akhirnya setelah disembur pake kembang tujuh rupa dan aer yang diambil dari sumur rumahnya Sanada, Akaya sadar juga. Langsung aja dia kabur ke kelasnya, daripada ikutan dikerjain kayak pak Tachibana.

-X-

Di kelas Akaya

"wuah si raja telat dateng, kena berape puteran lu?" begitu dateng si Akaya langsung disambut ama pertanyaan Daus.

"sial lu, lima belas! Tapi karena senpai Niou gue cuma lari tiga puteran aja.." cerita Akaya semangat, di sekolahnya emang ada peraturan kalo siswa yang telat harus lari keliling lapangan, makin lama telatnya ya makin banyak jumlah puteran larinya. Tapi kenapa Cuma siswa? Kenapa kalo guru telat mereka nggak kena hukuman? Ini ngebuat Akaya napsu banget pengen demo ke dewan osis, tapi begitu ngeliat senyumnya bunda Yukimura sang ketua osis dia langsung luluh dan nggak jadi demo, yee... emang dasar anak mami.

"ooh..." Daus Cuma ber-ooh aja.

"eh baidewai lu udah belajar belon? Ntar ulangan grammar loh." Dengan bahasa inggris berlogat jawa Daus nanya ke Akaya. Do'i yang lagi asik baca Cardcaptor Sakura hasil ngejarah punya Siti langsung keringetan dingin.

"be-belom..." jawabnya, mukanya langsung pucet pasi, dan mulai hari itu Akaya resmi menjadi Zombi nan jijai, eh nggak pembaca! Maksudnya Akaya langsung mencampakkan si Cardcaptor Sakura, terus dengan ogah-ogahan mulai ngebuka buku teks grammarnya.

"nyantai aja lagi cuy, bu Ann nggak ada kok." Kata si Kardi *Wew! OC Ichi!* yang duduknya di depan Akaya, dia sendiri lagi ngebolak-balik majalah FHM dengan muka penuh kemaksiatan.

"sumpe loo?!" jerit Akaya surprise,

"iye, tadi katanya nganterin pak Tachibana nyari dokter, katanya anak kelas tiga ada yang kakinya mau diamputasi." Cerita Kardi dengan semangat menggebu-gebu bagaikan di perang kemerdekaan, wuoh!

"yes! Gue bisa nyontek ntar! Nyantai aja sekarang~" Akaya kembali bermanja-manja sama Cardcaptor Sakura.

Tiba-tiba...

"yak, tutup buku teks kalian, sekarang ulangan! Ulangaan! Cepat sesuaikan irama kalian dengan irama Rhoma!" suara pak Kamio menggema di kelas VIII-D, rupanya bu Ann mentitahkan pak Akira buat ngegantiin dia jadi pengawas ulangan.

"mampos gue belon belajaaaaar..." Akaya ngucek-ngucek rambutnya bak lagi ngucek cucian.

-X-

Daripada kita ngeliat Akaya yang stress mari kita pindah ke kelas IX-Z *kelasnya banyak amat!*, yaitu kelasnya Niou, Marui, Jackal, Yagyu, Yanagi, Sanada dan Yukimura *iya, dari kelas yang A sampai Z itu mereka ngumpul di satu kelas!*

"fuwaa... kenyaaang.." Marui ngeluh, dia baru aja nyampe kelas bareng Niou, ternyata nggak ada guru disana. Lah daritadi mereka kemana? Ternyata setelah bebas dari jerat hukuman pak Tachibana mereka cabut ke kantin dan Marui langsung pesen mi pangsit bang Jupri, gimana sama Niou? Sama aja, Cuma bedanya dia pesen sate kambing muda (?) mpok Ro'dina, katanya biar staminanya terjaga kalo ketemu Yagyu nanti.. hah? Mereka mau ngapain? Demi ngejaga rating fic ini tetep T mendingan hal ini tetep jadi rahasianya Niou dan Yagyu aja... *kedipin mata*

"oh, kirain nggak masuk.. Gen, ambilin buku absen gih.." kata Yukimura kalem, setelah buku absen nyampe ke tangannya dia langsung ngapus tanda X di catetan absen Marui dan Niou, benar-benar sekretaris kelas yang patut ditiru.

"89 persen kemungkinan kalian disuruh lari lime belas puteran terus kabur pake triknya Niou." Yanagi yang lagi ngerjain tugas akuntansi *iya, mereka lagi jam pelajaran akuntansi sekarang* ngejelasin secara padat, singkat dan tepat.

"tepat sekali!" cetus Marui girang,

"kan kalian bisa lolos, kok teteup aja telat masuk?" seperti seorang reporter sejati Jackal mewawancarai Marui dan Niou, tapi yang kebanyakan jawab Marui sih, karena Niou udah sibuk sendiri gangguin si Yagyu yang lagi asik ngelapin kacamatanya pake air rendeman beras.

"iya, abis itu kita sarapan dulu di kantin." Marui ngejawab sambil dengan cueknya ngeluarin kue cake ukuran gede dari kotak bekelnya, waduh udah makan mi ayam masih juga mau ngelanjut makan cake?!

"jangan ada yang minta!" tereaknya tiba-tiba pake tampang preman blok M, kalo soal kue emang ni anak bisa jadi posesif banget, temen-temennya langsung swt berjamaah.

'kita nggak ada yang mau minta juga kalee...' ucap Jackal, tapi dalem hati aja.

'tarundoru!' maki Sanada, tapi lagi-lagi... dalem hati aja.

"a... ahahahaha... iya Marui.." tawa Yukimura nggak niat.

Selagi Marui sibuk makan kita pindah ke meja Niou-Yagyu,

"woi, ntar jadi kan?" Niou dengan napsunya nanya, sebetulnya dia napsu nggak bisa-bisa ngebuka cokolatos,

"hm, jadi kok.. kan kita udah ngerencanain dari minggu kemarin.." Yagyu nggak kalah dari Yukimura dengan kalemnya ngejawab.

"sini gue bukain." Masih dengan kalemnya Yagyu ngambil cokolatos Niou terus ngebuka bungkusnya, eh nggak taunya didalem bungkus cokolatos itu Cuma ada segulung kertas, setelah dibuka kertas itu bertuliskan :

"SELAMAT!

Karena berhasil membuka cokolatos ini anda berhak atas voucher untuk melakukan **apa saja** kepada si pemilik cokolatos!

Nb : voucher Cuma untuk sekali pakai

"Niou..." geram Yagyu, gimana nggak geram kalo dalam sehari dia udah dikerjain si Trickster lebih dari tujuh kali?!

"kena lu Yagyu.. wahahahaaaa..." lagi-lagi Niou ngakak nista, dia nggak nyadar kalo itu adalah tawa terakhirnya hari itu...

Oh nooooooo apa yang akan terjadi dengan trickster kita terkasiiih?!

Tak disangka tak diduga, tak ada angin tak ada hujan tiba-tiba beberapa orang berpakaian putih-putih mendobrak pintu kelas IX-Z, jelas aja anak-anak yang lagi pada bernista-ria jadi diem, begitu juga ketujuh tokoh utama penpik kita, bahkan Marui aja sampe ngejatohin kue yang lagi dipegangnya, ada apa gerangan sodara-sodara?

"apa Masaharu Niou ada? Kami tim dokter yang dipanggil untuk mengamputasi kakinya!" Kata si pendobrak tadi keras, maksudnya biar dramatis sih, tapi kesannya malah kayak polisi yang nggak dikasih uang tilang. Anak-anak mangap, Niou mau diamputasi?

"itu dia! Itu anaknya pak!" pak Tachibana ikut menambah dramatis suasana dikelas itu, dia menunjuk Niou yang mukanya udah nggak kalah pucet dari muka Akaya tadi.

"n-nggak pak, saya udah nggak apa-apa... l-liat kan? Hehehehe..." Niou berusaha ngejelasin sambil ketawa miris, badannya udah gemeteran abis.

"woi tolongin gue dong!" pas dia ngeliat ke temen-temennya, beginilah reaksi Sanada dkk :

Sanada, Yanagi : "itu akibatnya kalau suka ngerjain orang.. udah bawa aja dia pak.." dasar tega, mereka malah menjerumuskan si Niou kedalam cengkraman sang dokter-dokter.

Marui, Jackal : mangap, nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Mungkin adegan tadi terlalu dramatis untuk dicerna otak mereka.

Yukimura : udah nggak ada ditempat duduknya, karena Yukimura punya trauma sama dokter (maklum dulu pernah dirawat lumayan lama dirumah makan padang, eh, rumah sakit, jadi sekarang dia trauma sama dokter dan bau obat) dia langsung kabur ke kamar mandi sesaat setelah dokter-dokter tadi ngedobrak masuk.

Yagyu : "jadi rencana kita pergi ke toko cosplay kita skip dulu ya..." Yagyu malah sibuk ngebenerin tulisan-tulisan di agendanya, sungguh ter-la-lu.

"ayo Masaharu, diamputasi nggak sakit kok, Cuma kayak digigit semut.." bujuk pak Tachibana kebapak-an, ia merangkul pundak Niou dengan gaya kebapak-annya.

"apa perlu bapak gendong ke ambulans?"

Niou makin pucet, "NGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! Puri."

Chapter 1 end.

Ichi : nyeheheheheheee... *tawa iblis*

Niou : parrraaaaaaaahhh! Gue cet merah lu Chi!

Akaya : ntu trademark gue, puri!

Niou : ntu trademark gueeeeee!

Yukimura : ahaha... yang penting semuanya senang... *senyum ala malaikat*

Niou : gue nggak senang... Yukimura, gue nggak senang... *mulai nangis meraung-raung*

Yukimura : maksudku pembaca yang senang... :D

Ichi : Seiichi-kun emang anak baik~~ ^ ^

Baiklah, terima kasih buat yang udah kuat baca sampai disini.. sekali lagi request masih dibuka, silahkan silahkan~ ^ ^

Yanagi : dan jangan lupa..

Sanada : re-

Yagyu : vi-

Marui : eeeewwwww~~~ XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Menggaje bersama Tenipuri!

Chapter 2 : Atobe Belajar Nyetir?!

By : IchiFujimiya

Disclaimer : sama kayak di chapter 1... bukan punya Ichi! Maksa amat sih~! *disambit laptop*

Ichi : laptop baruuuu! Laptop baruuuuu! *girang*

Rate : T

Genre : Humor

Warning : mengandung beberapa persen unsur shonen ai, bahasa non-EYD ala anak gahoel (?) dan OOC serta kegajean level 1000

Hati-hatilah wahai para pembaca sekalian...

Summary

Bagaimana keseharian anak-anak Tenipuri di kota Jekardah tercintah? Pasti ada aja kegajean yang dilakukan mereka tiap hari!

a/n :

seperti yang Ichi bilang di chapter 1, tokoh tenipuri yang muncul tiap chapter bakal berbeda, jadi kalau chapter ini anak-anak Rikkai yang muncul maka chapter selanjutnya mungkin aja anak-anak Hyotei, Seigaku atau Shitenhouji yang muncul.. *wink*

request diterima... *nyengir*

baiklah, nggak usah lama-lama... kali ini anak-anak Hyotei yang bakal muncul...

Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 : Atobe Belajar Nyetir?!

'_Kamu dimana? dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apuaaaa?'_

'_Kamu dimana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apuaaa?'_

Lagu yang keluar dari smartphone item itu langsung membuat Oshitari Yuushi, Shishido dan Gakuto merinding disko, 'busyedh dah si Atobe...' batin mereka iba,

"lagu apa ituuu..?! i-itukah bunyi sangkakala..? dunia kiamaat... dunia kiamaaaaat... zzzzzz" bahkan Jirou yang lagi tidur siang di jam istirahat itupun sempet kebangun karena dahsyatnya ringtone Atobe.

"o-oi Atobe... hp lu bunyi tuh..." daripada ngedenger ringtone hp Atobe lama-lama Shishido langsung mengambil keputusan bijak untuk ngasi tahu si empunya hp.

"ahn~? Oh iya.." Atobe ngangkat hpnya dengan menjepitkan ujung ibu jari dan telunjuk ke bagian atas hp, Gakuto curiga jangan-jangan orang didepannya bukan Atobe tapi L Death Note.

"ahn? Oh iya, tidak apa-apa... aku mengerti... iya.." nggak lama-lama nelpon Atobe menekan tombol untuk menyetop panggilan yang sedang berlangsung, cowok itu lalu menatap Oshitari lekat-lekat, lalu mereka saling jatuh cinta dan berciuman... eh bukan! Adegannya nggak gitu! Lalu dengan percaya diri tingkat neraka Atobe mengumumkan ke Oshitari, Gakuto, Shishido (dan Jirou yang udah balik ke pulau kapuk),

"Sopir Ore-sama pulang kampung, besok Ore-sama harus belajar nyetir sendiri nih!"

Statement ini sontak aja menyebabkan temen-temen Atobe yang lain syok sendiri, bukan apa-apa ya, masalahnya naek sepeda aja si Atobe masih sering nyusruk di pos hansip, gimana dia bawa mobil?!

"gila lu Atobe, lu kan masih 15 taon, mau ditangkep kayak anaknya penyanyi itu lu?!" Shishido misuh-misuh.

"cari aja sopir baru buat gantiin sopirmu yang pulang kampung, Atobe..." Oshitari ngasih usul, Gakuto langsung ngangguk setuju sama usul pacarnya yang bersuara seksi tersebut.

"nggak bisa! Kalo ortu Ore-sama bangkrut dan Ore-sama harus jadi sopir angkot buat menyambung hidup gimana?! Kan gawat kalo Ore-sama nggak bisa nyetir.." Atobe ngasi alesan yang amat-sangat nggak masuk akal.

"ya jangan jadi sopir angkooooottt!" Shishido mulai senewen, rasanya geregetan bener pengen nyambit Atobe pake botol beling teh botol sosro.

"ortu lu nggak bakal bangkrut Atobeeee!" gantian Gakuto yang meneriaki si cowo terlanjur kaya ntu.

"..." Oshitari no comment aja deh, toh udah diwakilin ama temennya.

"itu kan kemungkinan terburuknya, pokoknya besok kalian temenin Ore-sama belajar mobil ya, Yuushi kamu ajarin Ore-sama." Perintah si Atobe semena-mena, kalo udah gini mereka Cuma bisa ngangguk, daripada ngelawan dan jadi sasaran bola tennisnya Atobe, kan berabe tuh.

"Kei-chan... aku ikut yaa..." kata sebuah suara imut, rupanya Jirou tadi Cuma setengah tidur, dia ikut ngedenger percakapan mereka dari tadi.

"boleh, Jirou harus ikut." Jawab Atobe sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut Jirou.

"Jirou ngumpanin diri ke lembah neraka nih.." gerutu Gakuto pelan, suapaya nggak kedengeran Atobe.

"malang nasipmu nak.." Oshitari ikut-ikutan bersimpati, padahal nasipnya juga nggak jauh beda ama Jirou.

-X-

Keesokan harinya...

Pagi-pagi banget Oshitari dan Atobe udah ngumpul di lapangan samping terminal kampung rambutan, supaya semua temen-temen Atobe muat masuk mobil, do'i sengaja bawa mobil Alphard itemnya (hwaaa! Ikuuut! Ichi juga mau ikuuut!) tapi udah setengah jam ditunggu Jirou dkk belum menampakkan batang idungnya,

(ceilah bahasanya)

"mereka lama amat sih Oshitari, jadi pada dateng kan?" Atobe mulai kesel, rambutnya mulai berubah warna jadi pink. Oh noooooooooooooo...

"jadi kok, udah gue sms-in mereka semalem." Bales Oshitari kalem.

Nggak lama kemudian Jirou muncul sambil menggosok-gosok matanya, Atobe sampe pegangan ke pohon supaya nggak menerjang si Jirou yang keliatan imut amat-sangat itu.

"maaf aku terlambat Kei-chan...nyaaowwn..." Jirou minta maap sambil menguap lebar.

"iya Jirou, kalau kamu masih ngantuk tidur lagi aja di mobil." Senyum Atobe gaje, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh lu, Atobe. *narator disambit kunai kristal ama Atobe*

Lima belas menit selanjutnya Gakuto, Shishido, Choutarou dan Hiyoshi dateng bareng-bareng, Kabaji nggak bisa dateng, katanya mau bantuin emaknya nguras bak mandi (?) dirumah. Karena udah lengkap semua semuanya langsung masuk ke mobil, urutan duduknya adalah seperti ini :

Depan : Oshitari – Atobe (kursi sopir)

Tengah : Shishido – Choutarou

Belakang : Gakuto – Hiyoshi – Jirou

"oke, semuanya harap pasang sabuk pengaman! Ore-sama nggak mau sampe ditilang gara-gara kalian nggak pakai sabuk pengaman..." Atobe bertitah bagaikan raja minyak dari Medan (?)

"nggak usah dikasi tau juga udah kita pake kok!" Gakuto nunjuk ke dirinya, Hiyoshi dan Jirou yang udah pasang sabuk pengaman dari awal mereka masuk mobil.

"kita juga, senpai Atobe.." senyum Choutarou, kayaknya anak itu belum tau bahayanya mobil yang disupirin Atobe.

"err..." Oshitari lagi-lagi Cuma bisa diem ngeliat kelakuan temen-temen dan adik kelasnya.

"yoosh! Siap-siap kalian." Atobe memasukkan kunci mobil ke lubangnya lalu menstarter mobil itu, secara otomatis mobil Alphard item tadi menyala secara perlahan-lahan.

"aaaa! Ore-sama berhasil menyalakan mobilnya, Oshitari!" jerit si Atobe penuh ke-OOC-an.

"kyaaaa!" jeritan Atobe langsung disusul oleh Gakuto, Hiyoshi dan Shishido dari bangku belakang, Choutarou masih anteng di kursinya dan Jirou? Dia udah pules tidur sejak selesai pasang sabuk pengaman tadi, benar-benar sesuatu sekali anak itu, secara nggak langsung dia bisa menghindari jahanamnya Atobe saat berlatih bawa mobil. Kenapa Gakuto, Hiyoshi dan Shishido nggak ngikutin Jirou aja? Pura-pura tidur atau pura-pura mati kek sekalian.. tanya kenapa? Kenapa tanya? #plak

Akhirnya dimulailah latihan nan biadab itu. Selama setengah jam pertama Atobe ngebawa si Alphard dengan kejamnya, entah udah berapa kali tu mobil jaipongan gila-gilaan di jalan sepi deket lapangan kampung rambutan, entah udah berapa tukang dagang yang gerobaknya disundul sama Atobe.

"ooh disana ada lapangan yang bagus, kayaknya enak olahraga disana!" Atobe ngeliat kearah kanan.

"Woii! Mata lu jangan kemana-mana! Liat kedepaaan!" seru Shishido dengan penuh birahi (?)

"Tobeeee! Itu tukang sayuur! Bukan polisi tiduuurrr!" tereak Gakuto kenceng entah untuk keberapa kalinya sambil melukin Hiyoshi yang udah setengah sadar.

"senpai... gekkokujou saja aku sekalian senpai..." gumam Hiyoshi, nggak lama dia langsung ikut Jirou ke pulau kapuk, Yup! Hiyoshi pingsan.

"Atobe, belok kiri... rem! Rem Atobe! bukan gas!" luar bi(n)asa, bahkan orang kalem seperti Oshitari pun ikut jerit-jerit ngeliat skill mengemudi Atobe yang minus 1000.

"O-Ore-sama tauu! Ore-sama kan jenius! Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na.." Atobe ngejawab sekenanya, padahal keringet sebiji jagung udah ngucur daritadi saking gugupnya.

"Shishido-saaan... aku belum mau matiiiii! Aku suka Shishido-saaan!"

"gue juga suka elu, Choutarooooouuuu!" lah, ditengah suasana gawat begini Shishido sama Choutarou malah saling tembak.

"bego lu pade..." komentar Gakuto pendek, cepat dan tepat.

-X-

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam latihan Atobe mulai menunjukkan kelancaran dalam menyetir mobil, sekarang dia udah bisa maju – mundur dengan teratur, udah bisa parkir, udah bisa nari ballet (?) dan yang paling penting adalah sekarang Atobe sudah bisa ngebedain tukang parkir dengan polisi tidur. buat yang terakhir ini temen-temennya sungguh sangat bersyukur sekali karena mereka udah capek minta maaf sama tukang parkir yang dengan bejadnya pengen dilindes sama si Atobe.

"aahn... ternyata udah jam segini, pantesan Ore-sama laper.. ayok semuanya kita makan, Ore-sama yang traktir." Beginilah asiknya punya temen seperti Atobe, biarpun nyetirnya gila-gilaan tapi dia royal kalo urusan jajan. Gakuto yang saat itu masih bernyawa langsung ber-yaay-ria. Diikuti Shishido dan Choutaro –yang statusnya baru aja jadian- mereka menarik nafas lega, siksaan neraka ini bakal selesai, Oshitari juga ikutan menarik nafas lega. Sementara Jirou dan Hiyoshi? Oh mereka masih dialam mimpi...

"Kita ke Grand Indonesia aja ya." Usul Atobe sambil menyalakan mobil. Senyum pede lagi-lagi muncul di bibirnya yang selalu dioles lipbalm itu.

"eh? Jangan bilang lu..." Gakuto mulai pucet lagi.

"apa? Nyetir? Iyalah Ore-sama yang nyetir, Ore-sama kan udah jago!" bales Atobe pede banget.

" kalo bukan Ore-sama yang nyetir mending kita pulang aja." Tambahnya.

"yasudah kamu yang nyetir, Atobe.." Oshitari yang setelah keabisan suara tadi diem aja akhirnya ngomong juga.

"lho? Yuushi? Kok?" Gakuto mau protes tapi buru-buru ditenangin pacarnya.

"tenang Gakuto, kakanda akan selalu di sisi adinda.." ucap Oshitari anteng disertai senyum najongnya.

"ahh.. Kakanda, tapi adinda takut kakanda.." entah kenapa Gakuto jadi ikutan ngomong ala karakter wayang juga, mungkin kalau nggak dipisahkankan oleh bangku Shishido-Choutarou kedua orang itu bakal peluk-pelukan mesra.

"ada apa dengan mereka...?" Shishido dan Choutarou swt barengan.

-X-

Dengan penuh perjuangan (dan sekali lagi suara Oshitari, Gakuto, Shishido dan Choutarou habis buat meneriaki Atobe) sampailah si mobil Alphard item di parkiran Grand Indonesia.

"Oi, Jirou... Hiyoshi.. bangun, kita udah nyampe..." Gakuto yang duduknya sebelahan dapet tugas mulia buat bangunin Hiyoshi dan Jirou.

"uhh... udah nyampe ya.." Jirou dengan anteng bangun, lalu kucek-kucek mata.

"GYAAAA! Nggaaaakkk! Nggak mauuu!" entah masih syok atau mimpi buruk Hiyoshi malah ngejerit heboh, kuping Gakuto langsung berdarah-darah gara-gara diteriakin.

"uwaaaa... aku masih hidup! Shishido-senpai! Aku masih nginjek tanah!" Choutarou begitu nginjek tanah langsung cium-cium tanah, abisnya mau cium-cium Shishido dia keburu malu duluan, kan banyak orang disana.

"t-tenang Choutarou..." Shishido berusaha menenangkan pacar barunya, padahal kakinya sendiri juga masih gemeteran.

"Adinda.. Adinda baik-baik saja kan?" Oshitari bertanya masih dengan bahasa pewayangannya, ia merangkul bahu Gakuto mesra.

"iya kakanda, Adinda sempat sakit telinga sih tadi.. tapi sekarang sudah tak apa-apa..." sahut Gakuto.

"Adinda..."

"Kakanda.."

"Aku tresno karo kowe..." ucap Oshitari pelan, lalu memeluk Gakuto.

"... najong, Ore-sama nggak kenal mereka itu siapa.." komentar Atobe yang sedari tadi terabaikan keberadaannya,

"ayo Jirou, kita duluan aja." Terus dengan teganya dia meninggalkan Choutarou - Shishido, Oshitari – Gakuto dan Hiyoshi di lapangan parkir.

"iya, aku lapar Kei-chan.." sahut Jirou sambil menggandeng tangan Atobe. sebetulnya dua orang itu nggak kalah mesra daripada pasangan yang ada diluar tadi.

"nanti aku boleh makan es krim?" celetuknya.

"boleh, makanlah sebanyak yang kamu mau, Jirou.."

Chapter 2 End.

Ichi : kasian yang pada mabok... *kembali ngakak nista*

Atobe : Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na~! *kibas rambut*

Gakuto, Shishido, Hiyoshi : BISA-BISANYA LU SOMBONG DISAAT KAYAK GINIIIIII!

Oshitari : maa, maa... sabar semuanya...

Jirou : nyamm... *asyik sendiri sama es krimnya*

Kabaji : usu..

Ichi : terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca sampai disini, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 3~ ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Menggaje Bersama Tenipuri

Chapter 3 : Liburan Ala Shitenhouji.

By : IchiFujimiya

Disclaimer : masih sama kayak chapter 1 dan 2, Tenipuri punya Konomi-sensei.. tapi dengan ini Ichi menyatakan bahwa Keigo Atobe dan Akaya Kirihara punya Ichi! Mwahahahahaha..

Pembaca : Ichi mulai gilaaa! Cepat sambit dia pake menyan!

Ichi : *makanin menyan dengan riang gembira, akhirnya ketahuan kalau Ichi sebenernya adalah makhluk halus* #hush

Rate : T

Genre : Humor –garing-

Warning : mengandung beberapa persen unsur shonen ai, bahasa non-EYD ala anak gahoel Jekardah (?) dan OOC serta kegajean level 1000

Waspadalah pembaca sekalian... waspadalah!

Summary :

Bagaimana keseharian anak-anak Tenipuri di kota Jekardah tercintah? Pasti ada aja kegajean yang dilakukan mereka tiap hari!

a/n :

Huwaa... sudah lama nggak ngecek fanfic ini, ternyata ada yang me-review! Terima kasih banyak udah meluangkan waktunya buat me-review fanfic gaje-abal ini... *lap ingus*

Sesuai request, kali ini Shitenhouji yang muncul, saksikan betapa gajenya mereka *nyengir nistah* makasih Requestnya Yoshi-san..

nah, enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 : Liburan Ala Shitenhouji

"Ahn.. damai banget hari ini, ecstasy~" komentar Shiraishi sambil kipas-kipas pake selebaran daftar harga alpamart, saat itu do'i lagi asik nyantai di bale-bale depan rumahnya. Lah? Hari ini kan hari rabu? pasti pembaca sekalian nanya kenapa Shiraishi bisa santai-santai dirumahnya dan bukannya sekolah deh? Eh? Nggak nanya? Yah nanya dong.. *narator ditimpuk karena maksa*

Jadi ceritanya sekolah Suka Maju-Mundur (kenapa ambigu begitu nama sekolahnya? Suka-suka author dong *digiles*) alias sekolahnya si Shiraishi dan genk-nya baru aja selesai ulangan semester ganjil, terus daripada males ngikutin class meeting di sekolah Shiraishi dan temen-temennya mengambil keputusan yang oh-jashinku-bijak-sekali... iya, nggak lain nggak bukan, bolos berjamaah.

Lagi asik-asiknya tu anak bobo-boboan cantik di bale-bale eh tiba-tiba hapenya bunyi, tanda ada telepon masuk.

_Dasar kau keong racun_

_Baru kenal sudah ngajak tidur_

_Syalalalalaalaa~_

Lagu itu... lagu itu saudara-saudara! Ternyata yang seleranya dibawah standard bukan Cuma Atobe doang tapi Shiraishi juga! Entah ada apa dengan selera musik pemuda-pemuda zaman sekarang? sungguh narator prihatin dengan nasip bangsa ini kedepannya.

(Pembaca : sok banget lu Narator!)

Nggak sengaja denger tuh lagu laknat, Emak Shiraishi yang lagi ngejemur cucian di deket bale-bale langsung nyebut, lantas cabut ke dalem rumah buat nyari nomer telpon tempat rukyah terdekat guna ngerukyah anaknya tersayang.

"Iya pak! Anak saya terganggu!" jerit si emak penuh kecemasan ketika sudah tersambung dengan nomer tujuannya.

"Tolong anak saya pak!" lanjut emak Shiraishi, beliau keliatan nerpes sedangkan narator keliatan herpes, eh itu mah penyakit ya? Yah pokoknya saking paniknya emak Shiraishi do'i sampe nggak sadar kalo ada kucing garong masuk ke dapurnya dan nyolong ikan asin simpenan sang emak buat lebaran haji tahun ini. sedetik kemudian kedengeran jawaban dari seberang sana...

"Err... ini Mc Donalds Delivery... kita bukan rumah sakit jiwa bu.."

Walah ternyata si emak salah sambung! Yo weslah, mending kita tengok keadaan Shiraishi daripada dengerin emaknya yang lanjut ngomel ke petugas Mc Donalds delivery.

"Eh?! Masuk dufan gratis? Seriusan lu Kenya?" jerit Shiraishi surprise, yaiyalah kapan lagi kan bisa masuk ke arena bermain paling mainstream tersebut dengan Cuma-Cuma?

"Iye seriusan lah, makanya lu mau ikutan nggak? Kita mau berangkat besok nih." Jawab Kenya kalem.

"Ikut dong!" seru Shiraishi semangat

"Okeh, sampe ketemu besok pagi cuy, ditempat biasa ya~" dengan itu Kenya mengakhiri teleponnya.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Di depan warteg 'Tempat Biasa' udah berkumpul pemuda-pemuda harapan bangsa, dengan satu pemuda botak yang sepertinya nggak terlalu diharepin sama bangsa ini. iya, mereka adalah...

*pasang sound effect 'Jeng jeng jeeeeng'*

Shiraishi, Kenya, Chitose, Zaizen, Yuuji, Koharu dan Gin!

"Busyeedh ini si Kin chan lama amat sih? Gue harus nularin kecepatan gue ke dia nih!" dumel Kenya tanpa lupa ngebanggain kecepatannya dia. Padahal kan cepet belum tentu bener, buktinya liat aja pakaian yang dipake Kenya sekarang, jaket warna-warni gliter alay dipadu dengan celana pendek ijo mentereng dan nggak lupa legging kuning. astaga sodara-sodara, bahkan Shiraishi aja ampe nyebut berkali-kali pas pertama kali liat dandanan sohibnya pagi ini, 'Tobat lu cuy, tobat...' batin Shiraishi iba.

"Kemarin sih sudah saya beritahu Kintaro-han lewat sms kalau kita pagi ini bertemu di warteg 'Tempat Biasa' sahut Gin dengan bahasanya yang formal abis, pantesan nilai bahasa Indonesianya 90 terus, beda sama nilainya Kenya yang kadang dapet bangku kebalik, ckckck... do'i lantas ngeluarin handphone esia jadulnya guna nelepon sang anak Tarzan, eh salah, Kin chan maksudnya.

"Udah nyambung?" tanya Shiraishi harap-harap cemas, bukan apa-apa, dia takut aja si Kintaro nyasar lagi, tu anak kan udah bakat nyasar dari jaman orde lama sampe sekarang presiden es be ye memimpin negeri ini.

"Pulsa saya habis..." jawab Gin tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Gubraaakkk! Shiraishi, Kenya, Chitose, Zaizen serta kopel yang lagi hot-hotnya pacaran, Yuuji-Koharu langsung jatoh berjamaah.

"Ampun deh Giiin! Udah biar akyu aja yang nelpon!" Koharu langsung gerak cepet, ngeluarin hape dan nelpon Kintaro.

"Koharu-chan memang paling bisa diandalkan, aku jadi makin cintaaa~" sebelum Yuuji mulai nyanyi lagu Aku makin cinta-nya Vina Panduwinata mulut do'i langsung dibekep duluan sama Zaizen.

"Ini demi keselamatan kuping kita bersama, senpai..." cetus Zaizen.

"Sedikit lagi dia nyampe katanya." Lapor Koharu yang udah kelar teleponan.

"Syukurlah dia nggak nyasar.." Chitose narik nafas lega, kalau Kintaro nyasar biasanya dia yang didaulat buat nelpon polisi dan masukin nama Kintaro ke DPO alias Daftar Pencarian Orang, makanya do'i lega banget pas tau adek kelasnya itu nggak jadi ilang.

"HOOOOOIII TEMEN-TEMEEEN! MAAF AKU TERLAMBAAAAT!" nggak begitu lama sejak Koharu nelepon terdengarlah jeritan Tarzan dari ujung jalan, disusul dengan munculnya penampakan bocah berambut merah yang dandananya heboh abis, bahkan hampir nyamain hebohnya baju Kenya hari ini.

Iya, Kin chan dateng dengan kemeja kembang-kembang ala Hawaii *nggak lupa dengan kalung bunganya juga*, celana pendek item, topi jerami, kacamata item dan... ban bebek! Demi apapun sebenernya anak ini mengira mereka bakal kemana sih?!

"Kin chan... kenapa kamu pake ban bebek?" Chitose yang udah sadar dari syoknya langsung nanyain Kintaro.

"Hari ini kita mau ke Ancol kan? Berarti kan ke pantai, makanya aku beli ban bebek dulu~" jawab Kintaro hepi.

"Bukan, Kintaro-han... hari ini kita mau ke Dunia Fantasi, bukan ke pantainya." Dengan kesabaran level 99999 Gin menjelaskan ke Kintaro, tu anak ngangguk-ngangguk aja, entah ngerti apa nggak.

"Berarti bannya ditinggal disini aja ya, titipin ke Mbok Midah gih.." saran Shiraishi bijak

"Kalung bunganya juga ya sekalian." Tambahnya. Dengan itu Kintaro langsung ngacir masuk warteg 'Tempat Biasa' buat nitipin propertinya ke Mbok Midah si pemilik warteg, ntu warteg emang langganan mereka, makanya yang punya juga udah kenal sama Shiraishi cs.

"Nah kan udah ngumpul semua nih, ayok lah kita berangkat." Ajak Kenya.

"Ayoook!" sahut sohib-sohibnya semangat lima empat. Langsung aja mereka jalan kaki menuju halte busway, eh salah.. transjakarta maksudnya. Jangan salah sebut ya pembaca sekalian, busway itu track bus transjakarta, sedangkan transjakarta itu nama busnya, jadi..

(Pembaca : berisik lu narator! Kita nggak perlu ceramah luu! *lemparin pecahan beling*)

Ah anyway, akhirnya rombongan sirkus keliling itu naik juga ke bus transjakarta, karena ini hari kerja busnya juga nggak terlalu rame doong, jadilah kedelapan siswa smp teladan kita dapet duduk dengan mudahnya di bus.

"Hmm... kok perasaan gue nggak enak ya..?" Shiraishi –sok- mikir sambil menaruh jarinya di dagu.

"Nggak enak kenapa cuy? Ntar beneran gratis kok masuk dupannya, tenang aja." komentar Kenya yang lagi asik ngadem pake ac bus.

"Eh bukan, bukan itu... hm.. kayaknya ada yang kelupaan gitu deh, tapi gue nggak tau apa itu.." sahut Shiraishi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Shiraishi lupa ganti kolor lagi yaaa?! Hahahaha..." celetuk Kin chan, tapi sebelum Shiraishi denger dan ngejejalin tangan beracunnya ke ntu anak, dia buru-buru pindah ke bagian depan bus dengan cara... ya, anda benar sekali pembaca sekalian, gelantungan dari satu pegangan bus ke pegangan bus lainnya. Beberapa penumpang lain yang ketimpa sial satu bus sama mereka Cuma bisa mangap berjamaah ngeliat adegan tadi.

"Kin chan... awas ya besok-besok.." geram si Shiraishi kesel, ya gimana nggak kesel, wong aibnya kesebar kemana-mana, pembaca sekalian jangan bilang-bilang ya aibnya Shiraishi yang suka lupa ganti kol... *narator keburu diketok Shiraishi pake raket*

"Emang apa sih yang kelupaan Kura-rin?" tanya Koharu kepo, Yuuji yang ngerasa kegiatan sayang-sayangannya sama Koharu terganggu langsung cemberut disamping anak smp ber-IQ 200 itu.

"Senpai lupa ngajak senpai Koishikawa tuh.." cetus Zaizen cuek, biarpun lagi pake headset dan main hape ternyata anak itu nyimak juga.

"Wuah iya bener!" seru Shiraishi dan Kenya kompak (cieeeh~)

"Aduh gimana nih? Gue beneran lupa sama Koishikawa.." keluh Kenya nyesel, kenapa dia bisa lupa sih sama sahabat senasib-sepenanggungannya? Padahal itu mah murni salahnya si author yang baru inget dia nggak nyantumin Koishikawa sampai detik ini. Jadi kalau anda kesal, mohon lampiaskan kekesalan anda ke author.

(Author : lah kok Ichi?)

"Nggak apa-apa kok senpai, senpai Koishikawa juga nggak bisa kemana-mana hari ini, dia mau bantuin emaknya Kabaji nguras bak mandi." Kata Zaizen masih dengan gaya cueknya. temen-temennya (minus Kin chan yang masih bertahan gelantungan di depan) langsung swt berjamaah.

'Ngapain nguras bak mandi rumah orang...?' batin Kenya.

'Segitu kurang kerjaannya kah si Koishikawa..?' Shiraishi bertanya-tanya.

'Ternyata Koishikawa-han suka membersihkan bak mandi rumah temannya, besok-besok aku akan minta tolong dia membersihkan bak kamar mandiku.' pikir Gin, do'i langsung senyam-senyum nista ngebayangin tugas hariannya nguras dan bersihin bak mandi akan lebih ringan dengan adanya Koishikawa, cerdas sekali kau Gin!

'Ternyata Koshikawa chan dan Kaba chan punya hubungan sedalam itu... ini gosip baru! Fufufuuu..' pikir Koharu yang idungnya kembang-kempis tanpa sadar.

"Hoooiii! Udah sampe lhooooo! Ayo turun temen-temeeen!" lamunan anak-anak manusia itu terhenti setelah denger jeritan Kin chan. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di halte ancol.

"Huwooo! Udah nyampe! Kece nih, kita nggak kena macet!" Chitose nyubit-nyubit pipinya sendiri, jangan-jangan ini Cuma mimpi?! Dia kudu ngasi tau Miyuki buat angkat jemuran dirumah nih, dikit lagi pasti ujan deres. (oke Chitose, lu mulai lebay)

"Dari sini kita harus beli tiket masuk ancolnya dulu cuy, tapi nggak terlalu mahal sih.." jelas Kenya sambil jalan ke counter tiket ancol, kayaknya ni anak udah hafal banget masalah per-dufan-an. Setelah keluar dari counter tiket mereka langsung berhadapan dengan parkiran tak berujung dan tanpa terasa rombongan sirkus itu udah jalan 30 menit ke dunia fantasi.

"Woi.. masih jauh ya?" keluh Shiraishi sambil kipas-kipas.

"Ojek mana sih, ojek." Chitose sama Kenya celingukan nyari ojek.

"Mana ada ojek disini senpai.. udah jalan aja, liat noh si Kintaro sama senpai Gin, mereka anteng-anteng aja tuh." Tunjuk Zaizen ke Gin dan Kin chan yang masih jalan dengan kalemnya, eh? Kin chan kalem? Tumben.

"Itu pintu masuk dufannya teman-teman!" seru Koharu, mengobarkan kembali semangat teman-temannya untuk segera sampe dufan dan main sepuasnya, uwoooh!

Dan singkat kata Shiraishi cs berhasil sampai di dufan dengan selamat, sentosa, adil dan makmur. Sekarang waktunya nyobain semua wahana dufan!

Wahana 1 : Tornado

"Wah gila nih, baru dateng langsung main Tornado." Keluh Yuuji sambil ngantri ke wahana Tornado, mereka emang kalah suit sama Kin chan dan dengan bejadnya anak Tarzan itu langsung minta naek Tornado buat wahana pembuka mereka.

"Biarin lah Yuu kun, yang penting Kin chan seneng." Koharu ngehibur kopelnya dengan gaya yang keibuan abis, eeaa.

"Wahaha.. giliran kitaa!" Kin chan langsung lompat naik ke bangku Tornado, kenapa lompat? Berhubung bangkunya tinggi ya harus lompat. Begitulah resiko punya tinggi badan kurang memadai.

Lalu bangku Tornado mulai naik, naik, naik.. sampe mereka bisa liat kali ancol yang item keruh itu dari kejauhan, awalnya sih mereka kalem aja sampe satu titik dimana itu bangku diputer-puter keatas kebawah dengan nistanya, ngejeritlah Shiraishi dan sohib-sohibnya.

"Hwaaa!"

"Eksutasssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~!"

"Koharu chaaaaan... ayo kita turuuuuunnn!"

"Yuu kuuun aku takuuut!"

"Empat setengah menit lagi, permainannya bakal kelar empat setengah menit lageeeee!"

"Hwahahahahaaa ayooo puter lagiii!"

"Oh yeeaaaah~ Naniwa Speed Staaaaarr! Lanjut cuuuuuuy~" eh si Kin chan sama Kenya malah kesenengan.

Lima menit kemudian Shiraishi dan kawan-kawannya ditemukan tepar tak berdaya di jalanan dufan, Sungguh ending naik Tornado yang sangat eksotis sekali.

"Yah jangan mati dulu dong.. Shiraishiiii.. Chitoseee... temen-temeen.." panggil Kin-chan.

"K-Kin chan... habis ini jangan naik yang ekstrim lagi ya..." mohon si Koharu, mukanya udah putih pucet kayak tembok kelurahan (?)

"Oke! Kali ini gue yang milih wahana! Gue jamin ini nggak ekstrim!" Kenya langsung angkat suara.

"Kita naik halilintar!" lanjutnya pede bener.

Semuanya diem. Shiraishi diem, Gin diem, Zaizen diem, Yuuji- Koharu diem, Chitose diem, Kin chan diem, Pevita Pearce diem (lah? Kenapa ada Pevita disana?)

"ITU MANA NGGAK EKSTRIMNYA CUUUUUY?!" dengan birama 4/4 Shiraishi cs kompak neriakin Kenya, mereka langsung jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung dufan laennya.

"Aduh mama sayange... ada orang gila masuk dufan.." gerutu seseorang berlogat Timur.

"Teu nyangka di dupan aya jalmi gelo juga..." seorang bapak dengan logat Sunda yang kentel abis lewat sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Err... yaudah ayok deh kita ke Halilintar.." malu gara-gara jadi bahan omongan Shiraishi akhirnya ngalah juga sama si Speed Star.

Wahana 2 : Halilintar

"Yes! Gue suka nih, wahana yang cepet gini!" seru Kenya excited banget, kayak Kin chan tadi dia loncat ke kereta halilintar, bedanya kali ini dia narik Shiraishi juga biar duduk samping dia, aih Kenya mulai modus dia...

"Lah? Ini.. paling depan Kenya..." Shiraishi lagi-lagi punya pirasat nggak enak.

"Iya, jadi kita bisa ngerasa terbang gitu, seru banget kan?!" Kenya dengan mata ber-sparkle-sparkle ngejelasin ke Shiraishi, ngeliat temennya begitu Shiraishi cuma bisa ngangguk-nggangguk aja sambil ikutan senyum tanpa sadar kalo dia ngerasa rasa doki-doki gitu waktu ngeliat Kenya. Aih, beneran Cuma temen tuh Shiraishi?

"Ayo semua siap ya, selamat naik halilintar~" sapa petugas halilintar dengan senyum siaga, siap-antar-jaga. Beberapa menit kemudian untuk kedua kalinya jeritan membahana badai gerombolan sirkus kedengeran di wahana halilintar.

Wahana 3 : Istana Boneka

"Lu ngerasa nggak sih kita keliatan cupu abis pas naik ini?" Chitose ngeluh sambil ngetok-ngetok perahu yang mereka naikin, Zaizen buru-buru ngangguk.

"Iye, nggak laki bener kita, senpai.."

"Laah tadi kan lu pada yang minta jangan naik wahana ekstrim lagi, yauda nikmatin aja nih wahana.." sahut Shiraishi sambil berusaha ngeresapin musik berirama Hawaii. Sebenernya mereka ada dimana sih? Iya, anda benar sekali sodara-sodara! Sekarang mereka lagi ada di Istana Boneka! Wahana super asik dimana kita dibawa naik perahu muter-muter goa yang diisi puluhan boneka ala Chucky yang dikasi kostum pakaian adat seluruh dunia, oh, jangan lupa memperhatikan senyum boneka Chucky tadi yang penuh dengan aura mistis, hihihihiiiii~~ (tunggu, kenapa kesannya jadi horror gini ya?)

"Terus kenapa juga kita perahunya harus misah dari mereka?" protes Zaizen lagi sambil nunjuk Koharu-Yuuji.

"Hush berisik lu! Jangan ganggu kita pacaran!" semprot Yuuji di perahu belakang.

"..." seperti halnya Oshitari di chapter 2, Shiraishi Cuma bisa mingkem ngeliat kelakuan temen-temennya.

"S-Shiraishiii..." panggil si anak Tarz.. eh, Kin chan sambil menggelayutin bajunya si tangan perban, etdah, kenapa lagi ni anak?

"B-bonekanya serem-sereeeem... h-hwaaaa.. musiknya juga horror... aku mau turun ajaaaaaaaa..." tiba-tiba Kin chan ngejerit lebay sambil pasang pose mau terjun bebas ke air.

"Eeeeh jangaaaaan!" super sekali! Shiraishi, Kenya, Zaizen, Gin dan Chitose kompak narik Kinchan yang udah sesenti lagi mau say hello sama air, luar biasa mereka, mari berikan standing applause buat mereka! *lalu narator ditimpuk pake penggorengan hepi kol* untunglah beberapa menit kemudian mereka udah keluar dari goa yang penuh kenistaan itu, semuanya menghela napas lega, Gin bareng Chitose sampe sujud-sujud segala pula (?)

Wahana 4 : Kora-Kora

Nggak lama setelah naik wahana horror alias istana boneka Shiraishi dan rombongannya lanjut muter-muter, dan terlihatlah oleh mereka kapal-kapalan yang segede gaban.

"Kora-Kora senpai, ayo kita naik ini!"

"Aku juga ingin naik wahana ini.." nah lho, nggak kayak biasanya Zaizen dan Gin ambil inisiatip duluan.

"Ooh, okelah kalo begbegbegitu, ayok kita ngantri." Shiraishi ngangguk setuju, lantas mereka antri dengan tertib,seperti yang telah mereka pelajari di mata pelajaran PPKN, dimana Nuri dan Budi selalu membiasakan mengantri, baik itu di halte bus, loket karcis, maupun wc umum, uwoooh!

"Yang, aku takut naik ini yang..."

"Tenang aja yang.. nanti kita duduk dibelakang aja, dibelakang goncangannya nggak terlalu kerasa.."

Lagi serius-seriusnya ngantri (?) Kenya nggak sengaja denger pasangan alay yang juga ngantri naik kora-kora, halah kayak lu nggak alay aja Kenya *dibanting* pas denger itu muka Kenya langsung sumringah abis, dia muter badan untuk ngasi tau temen-temennya rahasia nggak kena goncangan kora-kora.

"Hm jadi begitchuuu... baiklah, nanti kita duduknya dibelakang aja ya teman-teman~~" ajak Koharu riang-gembira gegap-gempita, yang langsung disambut anggukan riang Chitose, Gin, Zaizen, Shiraishi, Yuuji dan Kenya. Lho? Kin chan?

"Aku mau didepan aja, pasti seru! Hahaha" tawanya. Wah ni anak udah sembuh dari sindrom istana boneka kayaknya..

Nggak lama giliran mereka tiba juga, sesuai kesepakatan Shiraishi cs langsung menyambut mesra kursi kora-kora paling belakang, sedangkan Kin chan lari ke kursi yang di tengah. Ngeliat hal ini petugas kora-kora Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala takjub.

"Wah ada juga yang mau ngisi kursi paling belakang.. terakhir ada yang duduk disini.. hmm... orang itu terbang kemana ya waktu itu.." celetuknya sambil senyam senyum nista.

Gulp! Rada nggak percaya Chitose nengok area tempat duduk didepannya, di area depan semua kursinya disangga pake besi pegangan gitu, sedangkan kursi mereka Cuma disangga pake sanggahan kaki, iya sodara-sodara, yang nahan mereka supaya nggak loncat keluar kora-kora Cuma sanggahan kaki! Keamanan di kora-kora deret paling belakang kayaknya punya level 666 nih, mantap abis!

"Guys... maafin gue kalo selama ini ada salah ya..." kata Shiraishi tiba-tiba.

"Iya, maafin segala kebejatan gue juga cuy..." timpal Kenya.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman..." Gin ikutan minta maaf. entah kenapa suasana kursi paling belakang mendadak berubah kayak abis lebaran gitu, semuanya pada maaf-maafan, biar lebih afdol Zaizen langsung ambil inisiatip nyalain lagu Dea Ananda yang temanya lebaran 'baju baru, alhamdulilah, sepatu baru, alhamdulilah...' halah!

Dan kenistaan kora-kora dimulai juga, selama kurang lebih 4 menitan mereka dibawa perahu bajak laut itu berayun keatas, kebawah, kedepan dan kebelakang. Demi jashin ini horror abis, 7 kali lebih horror dari istana boneka sebelomnya. yaiyalah, dengan sanggahan seadanya dan posisi yang memungkinkan Shiraishi dan sohib sepenanggungannya buat bisa liat satu kora-kora full gimana nggak bikin Shiraishi cs jantungan coba?

Wahana 5 : Nia *cari* Gara-Gara

"Senpai, aku nggak bawa baju ganti loh, pokoknya aku nggak mau basah ya!" buat yang kesekian kalinya Zaizen protes ke senpai-senpainya yang dengan cueknya nyeret dia buat ikutan naik niagaragara, padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya mereka udah pada tobat di kora-kora, eh sekarang balik nistanya, ckckck...

"Nggak apa-apa Zaizen chan, nanti aku lindungin Zaizen chan deh~" hibur Koharu.

"Kalo duduk ditengah nggak bakal kena basah kok, tenang aja.." komentar Kenya pede sambil naik ke perahu niagara-gara, perasaan daritadi perahu melulu ya? Apa ini artinya Shiraishi cs pengen jadi nelayan? Apa itu karena mereka cocok kerja di air? Itu masih menjadi misteri, pembaca sekalian..

Berhubung satu perahu Cuma muat dinaikin tiga orang maka urutan naiknya adalah seperti ini :

Perahu satu : Gin- Zaizen- Chitose

Perahu dua : Koharu-Yuuji

Perahu tiga : Kin chan- Kenya- Shiraishi

Perahu satu dan dua meluncur dengan lancarnya. dan bener aja, Zaizen nggak kena basah sama sekali, Chitose juga. jelas aja, mereka terlindung dibalik Gin, do'i langsung ngeringin badan dengan cueknya di kipas angin depan wahana niagaragara.

Tapi beda dengan perahunya Kin chan, Kenya dan Shiraishi, nggak ada angin, nggak ada badai tu perahu langsung berhenti tepat pas mereka baru duduk, ajaib! Mereka langsung jadi bahan tontonan pengunjung yang lagi antri naik niagaragara juga.

"Kebanyakan dosa tuh yang naik.." komentar seorang om-om random.

"Suruh turun dulu tuh.." seorang anak muda ikut ngasi komentar penuh kesotoyan

"Huwooo rusuuh... rusuuuuh!" sekelompok anak muda lain malah teriak-teriak rame. Untung aja setelah didorong-dorong dikit tu perahu mau jalan juga, kalo nggak pasti ada kerusuhan antara Kin chan versus anak-anak tadi, fiuuhh...

Di perahu..

"Kita masuk goa lagi..." kata Kenya, dia mulai mikir jangan-jangan yang bikin dufan punya fetish goa dan perahu, daritadi kalo nggak goa, perahu, kalo nggak perahu, goa...

"N-nggak ada boneka serem kayak tadi kan?" tanya Kin chan, udah mau siap-siap nyemplung lagi dia.

"Nggak ada Kin chan, tuh ujung goanya juga udah keliatan."Shiraishi menenangkan Kin chan layaknya seorang bapak yang menenangkan anaknya yang ketakutan, kece sekali!

"Siap-siap semuanya, tanjakaaan!" teriak Kenya, perahu mereka emang udah nyampe ke tanjakan curam... dan akhirnya turunaaan!

Byuuurrrrrrr! Rata! Rata pembaca sekalian! Baik Kenya, Kin chan dan Shiraishi basah dengan rata, bener-bener keuntungan naik wahana sama sang bible, basahpun dibagi rata.

"Hahahahaaa... seru yaa! Ayo kita naik lagi!" seru Kin chan sambil loncat keluar perahu.

"Ogaaah! Jangan ketawa kamu Kin chan!" bales Kenya kesel, rencananya duduk ditengah biar nggak kena basah ancur deh, salah dia sendiri, kenapa naik perahunya bareng Shiraishi.

"Hahaha... ayo kita gabung sama Gin." Ajak Shiraishi, mereka kemudian gabung sama Gin yang masih asyik ngeringin badan di depan kipas angin.

Abis ngeringin badan mereka lanjut nyoba wahana lainnya, dan ada-ada aja kejadian saat mereka naik wahana-wahana dufan, mulai dari Shiraishi yang entah kenapa bikin cermin-cermin di rumah cermin pecah semua, Chitose yang mental dari kursi di wahana Happy Feet (Chitose : siapa suruh kursinya jaipongan gila-gilaan begitu, che!), Gin yang teriak-teriak nista waktu naik halilintar untuk anak-anak (padahal dia nggak sehisteris itu waktu naik halilintar yang gede), Koharu-Yuuji yang maksa mau foto selfie di wahana arung jeram(yang akhirnya bikin hp Yuuji sukses nyemplung ke air) sampe kursi kicir-kicir yang mendadak berhenti pas mereka lagi diputer jungkir balik, alhasil selama beberapa menit mereka bisa ngerasain lirik lagu Peterpan (ato Noah? Terserah pembaca aja) secara real 'kaki dikepala, kepala di kaki~

Dan tanpa kerasa matahari udah mau kembali ke ufuk barat (cieh bahasanya!) berarti berakhir sudah petualangan Shiraishi, Kenya dan kawan-kawannya di dufan. Saatnya mengarungi parkiran tak berujung lagi untuk bisa sampe di halte transjakarta.

"Woi Kenya... hari ini makasih ya.." cengir Shiraishi sambil jalan di samping si Speed Star.

"Iya cuy, sama-sama. Lain kali kita kesini lagi yuk..." bales Kenya.

"Tapi berdua aja ya..." lanjutnya, tapi dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

"Eh? Apa? Nggak kedengeran." Tanya Shiraishi pake tampang bloon.

"Hahahahaa... nggak apa-apa, kita ketinggalan nih, lu sih jalannya lama! Ayok kita kejar mereka! Speed Star!" bales Kenya sambil menggandeng tangan Shiraishi buat lari bareng dia.

"Yoosh! Ayoo!"

Chapter 3 End

Ichi : Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh... pajak jadian on nih~! *toel-toel Kenya-Shiraishi*

Shiraishi : Eh..? kita belum jadian kok... *senyum kalem*

Kenya : Iya, belum kok.. eh?! Belum?! J-j-jadi..?! *blushing, liatin Shiraishi*

Shiraishi : Uhm... mungkin besok.. atau lusa.. atau minggu depan.. ehm.. *garuk kepala, salah tingkah*

Kenya : *ikutan salah tingkah*

Zaizen, Kin Chan, Yuuji, Koharu, Gin, Chitose : Ciiieeeeeee...

Ichi : Hweheheheheee... pokoke pajak jadian tetep on lah~ XD

Ah anyway... maaf baru di-update lagi... Ichi banyak tugas kemaren-kemaren, udah mau nyiapin judul skripsi pula, jadi harus lebih sering nge-date sama skripsi dan jurnal, ihiks... TTATT

Buat yang review, balesannya disini aja nggak apa-apa kan? Pasti nggak apa-apa dong, ohohohoooo... *ditimpuk*

Buat Yoshina Vanatala :

Aaaaa Yoshi saaaan~~~ terima kasih reviewnyaaaa~ *tebar kembang tujuh rupa*

Niou sekali-kali emang perlu dinistain, biar dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan korban-korbannya (cieeh bahasa Ichi tinggi banget) ahhn ternyata dia kakamu?! Jadi.. jadi... kita bersaudara..? #nggak *ikutan digampar*

Nyehehe.. kalo nggak menjurus bukan Niou namanya~ :9 iya ternyata mereka Cuma ngerencanain ke toko cosplay (itu di pairpuri 2 kejadiannya, hohooo)

Ch. 2 :

Hwaaa Gakkun jangan digeplak, ntar dia makin pendek~ #plok  
>emang! Terbukti anak Hyotei nggak ada yang bener alis nista semuah, eh nggak tau deh ya kalo Kabaji sama Taki gimana? Mungkin... mungkin... nista juga~ lololol<p>

Waduh kalo Atobe masuk LP ntar kasian penghuni LP-nya, pasti pada dijadiin kacung sama Atobe, terus ntar Atobe punya kamar mewah sendiri, ada AC, TV dan salon pribadi, nggak kalah sama koruptor gitu lho~ #hush

Request diterima, silahkan baca chapter ini~~ ^ ^

Okee.. terima kasih sarannya, akan Ichi perhatiin.. m(_ _)m

Sekali lagi terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Buat Tefu Choi :

Nggak apa-apa kok, terima kasih sudah me-review :D

Hwahahahahaaa... Niou iseng sih, jadi sekali-kali harus kena diisengin juga~ *ngakak nista* #disambitkacang

Kamu nggak nyangka kan Atobe bisa senista itu? Ichi aja yang bikin ini fic nggak nyangka, tapi begitulah dia, dibalik segala kesempurnaan Atobe pasti ada cacat-cacatnya dikit, waspadalah.. waspadalah...

Aduh terima kasih banyak udah suka fic Ichi~~ *tebar kembang tujuh rupa lagi*

Buat Miyucchi sang Cappuccino :

Ternyata yang bikin kiamat makin deket itu nggak lain, nggak bukan adalah Kanjen band! Sampe musiknya aja dikira terompet sangkakala *ngakak nista*

Tuhkan, sampe yang baca aja geregetan liat gaya nyetirnya Atobe yang gila-gilaan, emang Atobe seharusnya dijauhkan dari balik setir, supaya dunia lebih aman, tentram dan damai.. :"D

Hehe.. makasih banyaak... terima kasih udah mau mereview juga~ *tebar kembang tujuh rupa part 3*

Seigaku ya... Oke request diterima, lihat fic setelah ini yaaa ^ ^

Sekali lagi, terima kasiiiiih... m(_ _)m

Buat VIA :

Terima kasih reviewnyaaaa...

OKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Menggaje Bersama Tenipuri

Chapter 4 : Anak Seigaku Belajar Kerja?!

By : IchiFujimiya

Disclaimer : masih sama kayak chapter sebelumnya, Tenipuri punya Konomi-sensei, eh do'i baru ultah yang ke-43 tuh kemaren, buat traktiran ulang tahunnya gimana kalo Atobe dan Akayanya buat Ichi aja~ #seenakjidat

Rate : T

Genre : Humor –garing-

Warning : mengandung beberapa persen unsur shonen ai, bahasa non-EYD ala anak gahoel Jekardah (?) dan OOC serta kegajean level 1000

Waspadalah kalian wahai pembaca...

Summary :

Bagaimana keseharian anak-anak Tenipuri di kota Jekardah tercintah? Pasti ada aja kegajean yang dilakukan mereka tiap hari!

a/n :

karena syaraf nista Ichi lagi jalan dengan lancar (selancar jalan tol ibukota jam 3 pagi pas weekend) maka ayo kita lanjut ini fiiic~~~

seperti biasa karakter yang muncul di tiap chapter bakal beda, dan sesuai request dari Miyucchi sang Cappuccino karakter Tenipuri yang Ichi nistai chapter ini adalah...

*jeng jeng jeeeeeeng dung cesss*

SEISHUN GAKUEN!

Ayeeey~ gimana nistanya anak-anak Seigaku? Ayo kita mulai ficnya!

Oh iya, request masih Ichi buka lho, silahkan layangkan request via review, pm, sms (sms yang di hp ya, bukan Semua Makan So Nice), mention twitter, wall pesbuk, ask box tumblr ato mau pake telegram juga nggak apa-apa... ohohohoooo... XDD

Baiklah langsung saja pembaca sekalian, selamat menikmati~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 : Anak Seigaku Belajar Kerja?!

Siang ini semuanya keliatan biasa di mata Kikumaru. Iya, itulah yang akan anda alami kalo udah kelamaan libur, segala kegiatan yang direncanain jauh-jauh hari sebelum libur udah kelar dikerjain semua. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kikumaru ngeringkel-ngeringkel gaje di sofa rumahnya Oishi.

Eh? Ternyata dia lagi dirumahnya Oishi? Dan nggak cuma Kikumaru aja, disana juga ada Momo, Fuji, Inui, Kawamura, Tezuka dan Kaidoh. Kemana si Ryoma? Ternyata dia lagi liburan dirumah Ortunya di Amerika, dasar anak tajir, mentang-mentang liburan panjang langsung kabur keluar negeri, cih.

"Kenapa sih Eiji?" Oishi yang udah nangkep gelagat nggak enak soulmatenya langsung nanya pake tampang cemas 2000 %, kok 2000 %? Karena Oishi lagi download anime Utapri Maji love 2000 % di laptopnya, makanya cemasnya juga harus 2000 % dong biar matching.

"Mouu aku bosen Oishiii! Ngapain kek yok biar nggak bosen!" dumel si Kikumaru, saking bosennya dia sampe bikin posisi sikap lilin di sofa Oishi, kurang kerjaan banget emang.

"Mau ngapain emang?" Oishi sebagai sobat *coret*merangkappacar*coret* yang baik nanggepin dengan sabar.

"Nya.. ngapain ya? Main udah, Pergi kerumah nenek udah, memburu hantu udah, wisata kuliner udah, jalan-jalan ke mall udah, baca komik udah, mancing ikan koi peliharannya Tezuka udah, nuker bandananya Kaidoh juga udah.."

"Jadi elu yang mancing koi piaraan kakek gue?!"

"Jadi senpai yang nuker bandanaku jadi motif lope-lope?! Grrr... fsssshhuuu..."

Kaidoh sama Tezuka yang tadinya anteng maen winning eleven di psnya Oishi (OMG! Tezuka main Winning Eleven?!) langsung mencak-mencak nggak karuan, kayaknya dikit lagi mereka bakal meng-Kamekameha Kikumaru nih, gawat!

"U-Udah temen-temen, yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu, hahaha..." tawa Kikumaru nggak niat, lagian siapa suruh ngebocorin keisengannya sendiri, jadi kena murka kan?

"Oishi sekarang jam berapa?" Kawamura yang nggak tau sikon nanya dengan polosnys ke Oishi, tapi belom sempet si kepala telur itu ngejawab dia udah disela sama Fuji,

"Jam 2 Taka san, kenapa?" tanya Fuji sambil ngeluarin senyum tiga jari ala top model andalannya.

"Beneran jam 2? Aduh aku harus buru-buru pergi nih, kalo nggak bisa terlambat kerja!" Kawamura panik, lantas ngambil hapenya diatas meja dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia cabut dari rumah Oishi.

"Cepet amat perginya... emang senpai Taka kerja dimana dah?" Momo kumat penyakit keponya.

"Di Restoran sushi di kawasan blok m, katanya gajinya lumayan, bisa buat ngisi waktu liburan juga, terus..."

"NAH ITU DIA!" belom kelar Inui ngejelasin okupasinya Kawamura dia udah disela sama si kucing rambut merah, Kikumaru.

"A-apa sih Eiji?! Jangan ngagetin dong!" celetuk Fuji sambil ngelus-ngelus dada, hampir aja penyakit jantungnya kumat, nggak lucu juga kan kalo dia ampe masuk ICU Cuma gara-gara denger jeritan nistanya Kikumaru.

"Kita harus belajar kerja cuy! Tapi aku mau kerjaan yang nggak biasa!" Kikumaru ngejelasin ide briliannya.

"Nggak biasa gimana? kerja apaan nih Eiji?" tanya Tezuka ikutan kepo, kerutan di keningnya nggak kerasa udah nambah tiga, nuuuooooooohh!

"kalo kerja di restoran atau perusahaan kan udah biasa, nah kita cari kerjaan yang ekstrim! Jadi pengamen, sopir angkot, tukang sayur, kuli panggul... yang semacem itu deh! Gimana? Gimana? Jenius kan aku~" Kikumaru ngejelasin lagi seraya pasang pose Marui Bunta.

"Gila itu mah... fsshuu.." komentar Kaidoh, nggak lupa dong sama desisan ulernya.

"Kita? Senpai aja deh, aku pass..." Momo nolak dengan halus.

"Gue sih no." Tezuka ngasi komen sambil ngikutin si Ahmad Dani, iya, yang di tipi itu lho.

"Itu bahaya sekali Eiji, gimana kalo ada preman? Kejahatan di Jakarta makin parah sekarang..." yah, sifat mother-hennya Oishi kumat kan, dia dengan panik ngasi tau Kikumaru betapa berbahayanya jalanan di Jekardah, lengkap dengan ilustrasinya, dikira ujian kali ya pake dikasi ilustrasi segala, ckck...

"Mooouu... tapi ini kan seru banget, kapan lagi kita bisa kerja kayak gitu nyaa? Inui, Fuji... belain gue dooong~~" rengek Kikumaru ke Inui dan Fuji.

"Kalo mau kerja begitu bisa sih gue sediain sarana- prasarananya.." kata Inui anteng, dia ngebolak-balik buku datanya dengan keseriusan lepel dewa.

"Ada nih gue nomer makelar kerjaan undergroundnya." Lanjut si Inui.

Tezuka, Momo dan Kaidoh mangap, bisa-bisanya Inui punya nomer makelar.. mereka langsung curiga kalo sebenernya Inui adalah bandar narkoba ato mafia yang lagi nyamar jadi anak smp. Tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin bandar narkoba deh mengingat Inui minum antimo 2 biji juga udah mabok, mafia juga nggak mungkin, Inui kan parnoan (datanya salah dikit parno, kesiangan bangun parno, salah pake seragam parno, salah masuk kamar mandi cewe parno, eh yang terakhir itu sih dia malah seneng kayaknya) masa orang parnoan jadi mafia? Akhirnya Tezuka, Momo dan Kaidoh sepakat kalo Inui adalah tukang ojek yang sering nganterin makelar kemana-mana.

"Kayaknya menarik juga sih Eiji.." angguk Fuji, sedetik kemudian munculah senyuman mencurigakan dari seorang Fuji Shusuuke.

"Kita buat taruhan aja, siapa yang dapet penghasilan paling banyak boleh nyuruh-nyuruh yang dapet penghasilan paling dikit, asik banget kan?" lanjut si Fuji, nah kan! Senyum nistanya pasti diikutin sama ide yang nggak kalah nista juga!

"Oke banget itu Fuji! Sasuga si Jenius!" Kikumaru nggak pake mikir lagi langsung menyambut girang idenya Fuji.

"Kalian harus ikut yaa..." cowo yang hobi gosok gigi itu terus nengok ke Momo, Kaidoh, Inui, Oishi dan Tezuka.

"Iya, HARUS IKUT..." Fuji ikutan nengok, dia nggak lupa ngasi senyum intimidasi ke temen-temennya, horror abis!

"Kan aku penyedia sarana kalian kerja, jadi aku nggak apa-apa dong kalo nggak ikut." Inui ngeles dengan cantiknya, inilah efek kebanyakan minum Inui jiru, anda akan pintar ngeles!

"Senpai, gimana kalo aku jadi jurinya, nanti aku yang itung pendapatan senpai. Kalo tukang itung kan biasanya nggak ikut kerja, biar duitnya nggak kecampur-campur." Momo langsung menawarkan diri jadi juri taruhan gelo Kikumaru cs, Fuji sama Kikumaru manggut-manggut setuju aja.

"Sialan! Curang lu Momoshiro!" Kaidoh yang kalah langkah misuh-misuh ke Momo.

"Ckckck Mamushi... yang cepetlah yang menang" sahut Momo girang.

"Berarti yang ikut Cuma aku, Eiji, Tezuka, Oishi dan Kaidoh ya.." lagi-lagi Fuji ngeluarin senyum mautnya. Yang dipanggil namanya *selain Kikumaru* Cuma bisa mengutuki nasip sial mereka, dan mengutuki nasip baik Ryoma yang saat ini mungkin lagi asik main tennis di Amerika sonoh.

"Tezuka, protes gih sono..." bisik Oishi sambil nyikut-nyikut Tezuka.

"Kalo gue bisa juga gue udah protes dari awal kali..." Tezuka bales ngebisikin Oishi, mukanya udah prihatin abis, lebih prihatin daripada tampang pak Es be ye yang tau kalo kalo mentri-mentrinya ternyata terbukti korupsi, pokoknya melas banget deh.

"Gue udah sms ke makelarnya nih, nanti kalo ada tanggepan langsung gue kabarin deh." Jelas Inui, kayaknya dia yang paling semangat sama ni acara deh.

"Heheee.. yasudah sekarang semuanya siap-siap aja ya, bubar jalan nya~" dan layaknya seorang panglima perang gagal Kikumaru ngebubarin kelompok itu, padahal kan ini rumahnya Oishi, mungkin dia mikir 'Rumahnya Oishi ya rumahku juga nya' begitu, entahlah, bahkan narator pun nggak tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kikumaru.

(Pembaca : yaeyalaaaah! Emangnya lu Dedi Kokbusyet?! *cubitin narator pake tang*)

-X-

Beberapa hari kemudian, berkumpulah sekelompok manusia yang sama, di waktu dan tempat yang sama.

"Kata makelarnya sih Oke, tapi dia Cuma ngasi kita waktu seminggu." Inui ngelapor sambil bersihin kacamata dia pake air rendeman beras, persis seperti yang dilakukan Yagyu di chapter 1.

"Seminggu juga nggak apa-apa kok, makasih Inui" respon Fuji, senyum najongnya masih juga masih sama kayak beberapa hari yang lalu.

'Che, seminggu tuh lama kali senpai..' protes si pecinta kucing, iya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kaidoh. Tapi demi keselamatan nyawanya sendiri dia protes pake suara kalbu aja. Daripada ntar didenger Fuji, wah bisa jadi santapan makan malemnya Fuji dia.

"Nya, sekarang kita undi ya apa kerjaan kita besok!" tau-tau Kikumaru nongol sambil bawa gelas yang isinya gulungan kertas kecil, persis kayak ibu-ibu arisan.

"Mudah-mudahan gue dapet kerjaan yang enak.." harep Oishi.

"Nggak ada kerjaan yang enak, Oishi..." Tezuka yang dari beberapa hari lalu Cuma diem dan pasrah (dan prihatin juga) nyeletuk nanggepin do'anya Oishi.

Setelah diundi inilah kerjaan mereka :

Tezuka : Tukang sayur.

Kaidoh : Pengamen.

Oishi- Kikumaru : Sopir angkot besrta keneknya.

Fuji : Kuli bangunan.

Gimana mereka menjalani pekerjaannya? Mari kita tengok!

Tezuka

Kira-kira jam 3 pagi Tezuka udah jalan ke pasar Kramat Jati, niat mulianya sih mau nyiapin stok sayuran buat dijual ntar pagi. Tapi nggak berapa lama dia masuk pasar cowo kacamata ini malah rempong sendiri, liat aja sekarang, dengan beberapa plastik sayuran plus bumbu dapur ditangan kanan, ikan dan ayam seger ditangan kiri, pisang kepok, tomat dan buah-buah laen nangkring di kepalanya serta 4 renceng masako, royco dan bumbu serbaguna yang dia taro seenaknya di bahu Tezuka jadi keliatan kayak Rambo di fuse sama cabe-cabean.

"Sial bener, kenapa harus tukang sayur coba?! Mana harga-harga naik, Inui Cuma ngasi modal dikit, argh! Belom beli telor ayam pula!" Tezuka ngedumel panjang-pendek, dia mulai keringetan, mata merah, iritasi ringan dan bau jengkol.

Singkat kata akhirnya Tezuka kelar belanja, terus mulai jualan sayur deh! didorongnya gerobak sayur kumel pinjeman dari Inui dengan semangat reformasi, sampe dia masuk ke komplek perumahan elit di Parung.

"Astaganagabonarjadidua~!"

"Awwhhh~ Tukang sayurnya ganteng bangeeeet!"

"Mata gue seger!"

"UWOOOO MEGANEEE! TIPE GUE ABISSSS!"

"Cyiiiiiinn... cucho abis tuh lekong! Akika demen deeeh!"

Kedatengan Tezuka langsung disambut meriah sama ibu-ibu, tante-tante dan seorang tante jejadian (baca : bencong) yang kebetulan tinggal di komplek tersebut, nggak berapa lama jualannya Tezuka habis diborong mereka. Karena dagangannya udah abis Tezuka langsung aja ngaso sambil nyante-nyante di pos kamling komplek itu.

"Mas, udah lama jadi tukang sayur?" yassalam.. ternyata ibu-ibu, tante-tante dan nggak lupa si tante bencong tadi masih ngikutin Tezuka. dasar, nggak bisa liat yang mulus dikit.. *narator dilempar panci*

"Err..." Tezuka garuk-garuk pala, nggak tau harus bilang apa.

"Mas Ganteng haus ya? Kok diem aja.. Akika bikinin sirop marjan ya? Tunggu bentar ya sayang." Goda Si tante bencong, yang lantas cabut pulang buat bikinin Tezuka sirop.

"Mas tukang sayur jadi model aja, kebetulan saya buka agency lho.. hihihihiii~"

"Jeng Juju suka ambil kesempatan deh, udah mas, mending kerumah saya aja yuk.. nanti saya kenalin sama anak gadis saya~"

"Anak jeng Tari kan perawan tua, masa' si ganteng ini mau dikasi perawan tua? Mending sama saya aja sekalian"

"Heh?! Jeng Vina jangan asal ngomong ya! Enak aja ngatain anak saya!"

"Emang bener kok! Week.."

"EEEHH JANGAN SEMBARANGAN JENG!"

"ITU JUJUR NAMANYA JENG, JANGAN TERSINGGUNG DONG!"

"! $# #!^%$!"

" !##%%&**&^%!"

Dan berantemlah tante-tante itu, perhatian ibu-ibu dan tante-tante yang lainpun teralih dari si ganteng alias Tezuka Kunimitsu, ngeliat kesempatan ini langsung aja Tezuka kabur sama gerobaknya dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Oishi – Kikumaru

"Ciputat- Lebak Bulus! Ciputat-Lebak Bulus nyaa! Ayo naik naik! Dikit lagi berangkat nya!" Kikumaru teriak teriak sambil nangkring di pintu masuk minibus warna koneng bernomer 510 jurusan Ciputat- Kampung Rambutan (baca : bus yang biasa dinaikin author), do'i keliatan menjiwai abis pekerjaan jadi kernet ini, luar biasa sekali pembaca.

"Ati-ati Eiji, ntar kamu jatoh!" jerit Oishi histeris dari bangku sopir, dia emang kedapetan jadi sopir, dengan bermodalkan sim nembak pak sopir Oishi siap bertugas.

"Iya, tenang aja Oishi... uwaa!" nah kan, baru aja dibilangin si Kikumaru udah jatoh, untung aja busnya masih ngetem, Oishi buru-buru keluar bus demi ngeliat kopelnya.

"Makanya.. udah kubilangin kan..." kata Oishi sambil nempelin hansaplast di lukanya Kikumaru, untungnya ni bocah pecicilan Cuma luka lecet aja.

"Ihiks.. iya Oishi.. maaf..." ringis Kikumaru nyesel.

" Nah, udah nggak apa-apa kok.." senyum Oishi, lalu ngusap-usap rambut Kikumaru.

"Hwaaa Oishiiiiii..." berasa kayak dirumah aja Kikumaru langsung memeluk si Oishi mesra, padahal jelas-jelas mereka masih di terminal Kampung Rambutan, ya pasti diliatin orang-orang lah.

"Kalo mau pacaran dirumah dong!" protes sopir bus 9b sirik.

"Bang, mereka mesra ya bang.." seorang kenek angkot ngasi komen sambil nyandarin kepala ke abang penjual tisu.

"Amit-amit, pergi lu! Jangan nyender-nyender ke gue! Tisu tisu.. kopikonya mbak, maskernya bu.." si abang penjual tisu nyautin, lalu kabur jualan lagi.

"Kyaaaa! Golden paiiiiir!"

"Terusiiin! Terusiiiiin!"

"Bukaa! Bukaa~~ bukaaa~~" (?)

"Doki-doki gue liatnya~~"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh~~"

Iya, bagus. Nggak tau darimana nongollah segerombolan fangirl Golden pair, mereka tanpa ijin dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung aja ngambil foto, nge-twitpic, mention temen-temennya sesama fangirl juga, masak aer, nari Tor- Tor bareng-bareng, walah pokoknya ntu terminal jadi makin rame deh, uhuuyyy~

"Err... ayo kita narik aja Eiji..."

"I-iya nya..." bales Kikumaru swt.

Kaidoh

"Fshuuuu..." desis Kaidoh di depan Sunday market (udah diconvert jadi bahasa Inggris tetep aja keliatan nggak keren), di tangannya udah ada ukulele yang dipinjemin seminggu full sama sang senpai tercintah, Inui Sadaharu. Dengan desisan ini Kaidoh siap bekerja mencari nafkah yang halal sebagai seorang pengamen, niatnya udah bulet banget, sebulet lingkaran di logo circle K, yeahh!

Melangkah pede bak Tom Kruz kena cacar air si Kaidoh akhirnya masuk ke salah satu toko kelontong (toko yang jual sapu, kain pel dan peralatan rumah tangga itu lho, bukan toko yang jual lontong #plak) yang ada di pasar Minggu,

"Permisi pak, bu.. maaf ganggu.. saya baru keluar dari penjara, disini cuma mau numpang nyanyi.. daripada saya merampok, daripada saya mencuri, lebih baik saya mencari makan dengan cara yang halal.." kata Kaidoh, persis sama dengan yang tertulis di buku 'Cara Menjadi Pengamen Preman Yang Baik dan Benar', kayaknya Kaidoh emang ada bakat sih jadi pengamen preman, liat aja mukanya udah sangar gitu *narator digebuk pake sapu*

"Bertahan satu cintaaaaa... bertahan satu ce in te aaaaaa.. bertahan satu cintaaa... bertahan satu ce in en te aaaa.." setelah monolognya kelar Kaidoh lanjut nyanyi, tentunya dia nyanyiin lagu-lagu yang populer (10 tahun yang lalu) dong, salah satunya ya lagu bertahan satu cinta ini.

Reaksi orang-orang yang denger Kaidoh nyanyipun beda-beda, ada bapak-bapak yang mendadak budek, ibu-ibu tukang sayur yang nggak tanggung-tanggung langsung ngasih lima puluh ribu ke Kaidoh (entah ibu itu tersentuh banget jato muak banget denger suara Kaidoh) ampe bocah lima taun yang dari kupingnya langsung keluar kuda poni (?) abis denger Kaidoh nyanyi, pokoknya aneh bin ajaib deh reaksi yang diterima Kaidoh, sabar ya cuy~

"Penghasilan hari ini lumayan nih, bisa makan enak ntar.. fshhuuu.." Kaidoh berkata sambil nyengir lebar, mandangin gumpelan-gumpelan duit ditangannya, emang sih sebagian besar duit seribuan, tapi ada juga 2 lembar lima puluh ribuan, 3 lembar dua puluhan dan selembar seratus ribuan, beuuuh!

Pas lagi ngiterin pasar lagi Kaidoh ngeliat 2 orang yang keliatannya preman dari kejauhan, mereka lagi marah-marah di depan kios beras, tato di tangan tuh preman keliatan mengkilat karena efek keringet, berarti itu tato beneran, bukan hadiah dari ciki. Tapi emang dasar Kaidoh nyalinya level 100000000000000000000, ngeliat preman sangar gitu dia malah cuek aja jalan, akhirnya disetoplah sang Mamushi sama duo preman alias preman pair tersebut.

"Heh berenti lu!"

"APA?! Fshhuuuuu..." bentak Kaidoh nggak kalah galak, ngeliat tampang Kaidoh (dan desisannya yang hebring) mau nggak mau preman pair jadi ciut juga.

"E-enggak bang... i-ini.. kita cuma mau ngasi setoran hari ini..." kata Preman 1 sambil nyerahin duit yang baru aja mereka dapet dari tukang beras. jiaah ujung-ujungnya malah Kaidoh yang dikasi uang sama preman pair, bego ah.

Fuji

."Ahn... indah sekali hari ini~" senyum seorang anak smp berambut coklat yang setelah dilihat dari kartu pelajarnya (kan anak smp belom punya ktp) bernama Fuji Shushuke, do'i nyeruput jus alpuketnya sambil nyeka keringetnya pake handuk Terry Palmer. Lho? Bukannnya Fuji kebagian jadi kuli bangunan, kok bisa-bisanya dia nyante-nyante gini? Ooh ini ada ceritanya, mari kita plesbek!

Flashback

"Misi pak, saya Fuji yang seminggu ini bakalan kerja disini.." Fuji memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan santun ala keraton Yogya (iya, yang pake acara sungkem-sungkeman segala itu) ke Mandor kuli bangunan, Pak Mandor langsung swt ngeliat tingkah pekerja barunya.

"Elu yakin mau kerja disini? Ini kerjaan laki-laki mbak.." katanya ragu-ragu.

"Yakin pak, oh iya saya ini lelaki tulen! Darah itu merah Jendral!" okee... ucapan Fuji yang terakhir emang rada ngawur, tapi cukuplah buat ngeyakinin pak Mandor kalo dia itu laki-laki aseli, buka cabe-cabean, terong- terongan apalagi terong dicabein.

"Y-Yasudah... ngaduk semen sana." Perintah pak Mandor sembari nunjuk karung semen.

Fujipun melaksanakan yang diperintahkan bosnya, tapi baru aja ngambil sendok semen dia udah dipanggil sama kuli-kuli yang lain,

"Lha? Ini kuli barunya?"

Fuji nengok, dan nggak lupa ngasi senyum 3 jarinya, "Iya pak, nama saya Fuji."

"Ooh..." kayak paduan suara anak sd kuli-kuli yang lain ngejawab kompak, nggak lama kemudian mereka udah akrab kerja bareng-bareng demi ngebuat pondasi rumah, sampe tiba saatnya makan siang.

"Nambah lagi nih Fuji." Kata seorang kuli sembari ngasi nasi bagiannya ke tempat bekel Princessnya Fuji, do'i emang bawa bekel sendiri dari rumah.

"Aduh jadi ngerepotin mang Ujo nih, makasih ya mang." Jawab Fuji sambil senyum manis, ngeliat rekan seperjuangannya disenyumin cowo cantik kuli-kuli yang laen nggak mau kalah centil,

"Lauknya nambah juga dong Fuji." Tukas mang Dodik, dia mindahin Lasagna makan siangnya hari ini (ajegile! Kuli bangunan makan siangnya pake Lasagna, kalah si author) ke tempat makan Fuji.

"Desertnya juga Fuji."

"Makan Buah juga ya.."

"Gue beli jus Alpuket 2 gelas nih, yang satu buat elu aja ya Fuji."

"Abis ini biar gue aja yang kerjain kerjaan lu ya?"

"Nggak biar gue aja! Lu nyantai aja Fuji di tempat adem."

"Biar gue yang kelarin kerjaannya Fuji hari ini deh, kasian dia, ntar kukunya patah gimana?"

"Nggak gue aja!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

Flashback off

Dan begitulah, kerjaan Fuji dikerjain sama temen-temen kulinya yang lain, do'i pun bisa bebas merdeka nyantai sambil kipas-kipas, minum jus Alpuket dan apdet status pesbuk. Mencengangkan emang gimana orang dengan tampang bagus dapet begitu banyak kemudahan daripada orang yang tampangnya biasa aja.

"Kalo seminggu begini terus asik juga nih.. hahahaha..." komentar Fuji, diakhiri dengan tawa nistanya.

-X-

Seminggu berselang, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kaidoh, Tezuka dan Fuji kembali ngumpul dirumah Oishi, nggak lupa Momo dan Inui selaku juri dan penyedia sarana dan pra sarana kerja ikutan ngumpul disana. Penghasilan sudah diserahkan dan dihitung, saatnya pengumuman pemenang taruhan.

"Ehem, Ehem.." Momo batuk-batuk kecil, kayaknya penyakit tbcnya kumat lagi.

"Setelah diitung, ditimbang, diemut dan dimuntahkan kembali maka diputuskan pemenangnya..."

Momo ngelirik senpai-senpainya, Fuji dan Kikumaru pasang tampang antusias banget, Kaidoh ber-Fshuuu-ria sedangkan Oishi dan Tezuka malah asik kerokan sambil pasang koyo salonpas, kerja jadi sopir bus dan tukang sayur seminggu udah sukses bikin tubuh seksi (?) mereka rontok.

"Pemenangnya... NGGAK ADAA!" seru Momo.

"Lho?! Kok gitu?! Yang bener aja lu Momo!" Kikumaru protes.

"Abis senpai kompakan banget sih, masa' pendapatannya sama semua, enam ratus lima puluh tujuh ribu lima ratus semua." Jelas Momo, nggak lupa nyebutin angka penghasilan senpai-senpainya seminggu ini.

"Huuuuu... jadi nggak seru nya..." Kikumaru lanjut protes sambil monyongin bibir.

"Araa.. sudahlah Eiji, yang penting kan kita udah tau susahnya nyari duit dari taruhan ini.." Fuji ngasi pesan moral sambil bantuin mijitin Tezuka, kasian juga ngeliat pacarnya tersayang masuk angin sampe begini rupa. Oh iya soal nasibnya yang beruntung banget ini (baca : nggak perlu kerja apa-apa, semua udah dikerjain rekan kerjanya) nggak diceritain Fuji ke siapa-siapa, biarlah ini menjadi rahasia dia, kuli-kuli temen barunya, pak Mandor (lho? Pak Mandor juga tau?) dan tuhan aja.

"Benar tuh Eiji.." imbuh Oishi,

"Nyaa... yauda, sekarang kita foya-foya aja pake duit pendapatan kita.. eh?! Inuuuiiiii?! Mau dikemanain tuh duit kita?!" tereak Kikumaru pas ngeliat Inui dengan polosnya masukin duit pendapatan mereka kedalem amplop coklat.

"Ya buat si makelar lah, tu makelar kan nggak ngasi kerjaan secara Cuma-Cuma.. properti yang dipinjemin ke kalian kan ada juga yang rusak, jadi harus diperbaikin, contohnya gerobaknya si Tezuka tuh, rusak parah ntu gerobak..." jelas Inui anteng, senyum najongnya nggak lupa ia sunggingkan.

"..." Tezuka mingkem, siapa suruh dia dikejar tante-tante melulu, jadinya tu gerobak ikutan maraton deh tiap dia lagi dikejar.

"... Gue nggak mau tau ya..." ucap Fuji dengan suara rendah dan dingin,

"... Inuiiiiiii..." panggil Kikumaru- Oishi.

"Fshuuuuu..." Kaidoh mendesis.

"KEMBALIIN PENDAPATAN KITAAAAAAAAA!" mereka –lagi-lagi- kompak menerjang Inui.

"GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! JANGAAAAAANNNNN!"

-Chapter 4 End-

Ichi : Nyeheheheheheheee~~ *tawa nistah*

Tezuka : Sial gue jadi masuk angin gara-gara lu suruh jadi tukang sayur!

Ichi : Nggak apa-apalah, sekali-kali ini aja kok~ ;D

Kikumaru : Sekali-kali kepalamu! Buuuu~~ *masih ngambek*

Oishi : Maa.. maa... sudahlah Eiji, yang penting kita dapet scene lovey dovey~ *pasang senyum mesum* #woi

Fuji : Che! Girang amat sih yang lovey dovey di terminal.. =3=

Ryoma : *muncul* Aku nggak nampil disini.. -_,-

Ichi : hehee.. mungkin di chapter lain ya Ryoma... nah, mumpung dirimu udah muncul Ichi minta tolong ya :D

Ryoma : Etdah Thor, baru pulang udah dimintain tolong aja!

Ichi : Peliiiiiiis~~~ XDD

Ryoma : Duh mau gimana lagi.. Pembaca sekalian, terima kasih udah mau membaca fanfic ancur ini.. *membungkuk*

Tezuka : Seperti biasa, Request masih diterima..

Kawamura : Kritik , Saran juga diterima dengan tangan terbuka.. :D

Fuji : Akhir kata, Terima kasih banyak... dan..

Seigaku : Review yaaaaa~~~~~~


End file.
